The present invention relates to aquariums, and more particularly pertains to a method and apparatus for inhibiting reproduction of harmful bacterial in the water of the aquarium, without harming aquatic organisms, such as fish. Typically, aquariums contain fish or other aquatic organisms, water, various organic materials, and at least two types of bacteria. A first type of bacteria "feeds" on organic materials such as the fecal matter of fish, fish food, portions of aquatic plants, etc. As a by product of this bacterial action, ammonia is produced, along with small particles of residue which cloud the aquarium water, and produce a rancid odor. Ammonia, in sufficient concentration in the aquarium water, can kill the fish.
A second type of bacteria normally present in aquariums is beneficial, because it "feeds on" ammonia, thus reducing the potentially toxic ammonia concentration in the aquarium water. However, the first harmful type of bacteria can multiply very rapidly, especially when excess organic material is introduced into the aquarium water. Such excess can occur through excess feeding, the death of a fish or aquatic plant, or the addition of fish to the aquarium. As a result, the harmful bacteria reproduce rapidly, producing ammonia at a rate much greater than the beneficial bacteria can consume the ammonia. When the ammonia reaches a sufficient concentration, a large number of expensive fish can be quickly killed. In order to avoid this cycle, it has been necessary, prior to the present invention, to introduce new fish into an aquarium one at a time, over a protracted time period, so that a balance between the ammonia producing bacteria and the ammonia consuming bacteria can be maintained.
In addition to the ammonia produced by the action of bacteria on organic matter, fish urine is an additional source of ammonia. Conventional activated charcoal water filters have been employed to reduce the ammonia concentration, but these filters are expensive and must be frequently changed and maintained.
Other types of bacteria found in aquarium water can produce disease in both fish and humans. Individuals who work in the field of aquarium service and cleaning are particularly susceptible to such diseases.
If reproduction of the bacteria is inhibited, then decay of organic matter will be slowed, reducing the spread of disease, cloudiness of the water will be minimized, and a relatively small number of ammonia consuming bacteria will still be adequate to prevent the ammonia from reaching a toxic concentration.